Mejor nunca saberlo
by underline
Summary: Crackfic. Mientras Satsuki se maquilla solitariamente en el baño de la escuela, recuerda una escena de la escuela media, que particularmente desearía olvidar.


**Mejor nunca saberlo**

Momoi Satsuki, la pelirrosa manager de Touou, se despidió de su actual equipo después de la práctica, después de todo, a veces se sentía un poco fuera de lugar en un lugar donde todos los demás eran hombres.

Salió del gimnasio y entro de nuevo al edificio de la escuela, caminó por los pasillos ya vacíos hasta que sus pies se detuvieron frente a la habitación que pretendía llegar. Abrió la puerta suavemente y entro, a lo que eran los sanitarios de las chicas.

Suspiró en la vacía estancia y se dirigió al tocador. Abrió su bolso para sacar un estuche donde guardaba su maquillaje, y lo sacó para empezar a retocarse lo que se había corrido con el calor que hacía en el gimnasio. Justo eso era lo que se sentía raro. Quedarse hasta tarde en la escuela y llegar retocar su maquillaje en una habitación vacía.

Usualmente las chicas de su edad siempre entraban a arreglarse el cabello y el maquillaje en parejas o grupos. Pero ella no había hecho casi ninguna amiga desde que había llegado a esa escuela, y justamente porque el club de baloncesto absorbía la mayor parte de su tiempo y atención.

Suspiró de nuevo y pensó que sería agradable pasar el tiempo maquillándose y platicando con otras personas de vez en cuando. Desde que sus amigos más cercanos habían sido hombres nunca lo había sabido.

Y entonces, mientras se aplicaba un discreto labial rosa sobre sus labios lo recordó. Una pieza de memoria que pensaba había olvidado hace mucho tiempo, no, corrección que había pretendido olvidar hace mucho tiempo.

Hacía ya más de un año, fue después de una práctica como las que usualmente solían tener con los titulares de Teiko. Ella, hablando con el entrenador después de que todos finalizaron, discutieron cosas que ya no recordaba pero que en su momento debieron haber tenido importancia para el equipo.

Cuando terminó su plática fue a buscar a sus compañeros a los vestidores, ya que habían quedado de pasar a la tienda de conveniencia después del entrenamiento.

Usualmente no entraba a los vestidores, era una chica después de todo. Pero esa vez, como ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que habían salido, creyó que ya habrían terminado de vestirse, por eso mismo no llamó a la puerta. ¡Como tardaban esos chicos en los vestidores!

Cuando apenas tenía unos centímetros de abertura alcanzó a escuchar voces del otro lado. Que sin duda eran las de sus compañeros.

"los perdí" reconoció la voz de Akashi, quejarse del otro lado. "si alguien los tomó, juro que vivirá un infierno a partir de mañana"

"vamos deben estar por allí…sólo sigue buscando nadie los pudo haber tomado" se escuchó la voz de Midorima contestando.

"Kuroko-chii….espejo" habló Kise, obviamente ignorando la conversación anterior.

"lo estoy ocupando… hay otro sobre la mesa" contestó Kuroko con su habitual tono de voz.

"Ese es mío" contestó la voz de Aomine. Y luego se escucharon pasos, seguramente los suyos a través de la habitación. "Oi…Akashi ya los encontré…estaban abajo del espejo"

Y más pasos, por la conversación que había escuchado seguro eran los de Akashi que iba por lo que fuera que había estado buscando. Aunque siendo sincera no había entendido mucho de la conversación de todas formas.

"Pero quiero un espejo….Aominechii" Se quejó una vez más Kise

"No este es mío y lo voy a ocupar" Habló de nuevo Aomine, y luego más pasos de su parte.

"Toma el mío Kisechin…está sobre aquella banca" se escuchó la voz de Murasakibara.

"por eso siempre tengo uno en mi casillero" habló Akashi, como reprendiéndolos por la discusión que estaban armando.

Del otro lado de la puerta Satsuki no entendía nada de la conversación, ¿Por qué tantos espejos? Pensó.

Al final terminó por abrir suavemente la puerta para entrar de una vez a la habitación. Más no entró, ni los otros notaron su presencia tampoco.

La escena que la vio la shockeó bastante siendo sincera. Y es que no había esperado encontrarse con esa escena justamente en sus compañeros de equipo.

En medio y con un espejo apoyado en la mesa se encontraba Midorima, sosteniendo en sus manos una máscara para pestañas frente a sus ojos, y poniendo esa cara ridícula, que todas las personas ponen al arreglarse las pestañas.

A su lado estaba Kise, frente a un espejo morado, aplicándose … delineador sobre sus ojos, y con otro montón de maquillaje a su lado.

Luego estaba Kuroko, con su rostro tranquilo igual que siempre. Mientras con su mano derecha sostenía una esponjita aplicándose base de maquillaje sobre todo el rostro. Y luego…

¿Aomine?, si, Aomine con un pequeño espejito y un sacacejas bastante entretenido removiéndose las cejas que no deberían crecer en ese lugar.

En una esquina Mursakibara , comiendo algo como de costumbre, con el cabello parcialmente recogido de arriba, y con una planchita alaciando el resto de su cabello.

Y al final, Akashi frente a su casillero, que en efecto tenía un gran espejo, abriendo su ojo izquierdo ¿rojo?, para ponerse una lentilla amarilla.

Rió nerviosamente y mientras cerraba la puerta de los vestidores suavemente, tratando de que nadie lo notara, aunque claro en verdad todos parecían bastante concentrados allí adentro.

Al final ese día no volvió, y al día siguiente tuvo que disculparse con todos por haberse ido. Durante todo el camino a su casa había tratado de olvidar esa escena, y el día que sigue también, y el día que sigue, y el que sigue…

Eventualmente lo había hecho, pero ahora que lo recordaba esa era su razón para no volver a entrar a los vestidores de Teiko.

Cerró su bolsa al terminar de retocar su maquillaje y se miró en el espejo para ver que todo estuviera en orden, se mojó sus manos y se acomodó las puntas de su cabello. Y caminó con rumbo a la puerta sacudiendo la cabeza tratando de olvidar esa escena que acaba de recordar.

Cuando salió, se encontró a Aomine esperándola afuera. "tardas" se quejó al verla.

"Lo siento retocaba mi maquillaje" decidió disculparse.

"Tchh…tonterías" se quejó el peliazul a su lado. Mientras fruncía sus perfectamente delineadas cejas.

Rió bajito tras él, y volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Sí, lo mejor era olvidarlo.


End file.
